Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you
by rawwrasaurus
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made. spoiler: DOES NOT have a happy ending. Read if you review, please Frerard.


A/N

**A/N**

**Hehhh..uhhh..yeah..i was in a bad mood when I wrote this.**

**Please review if you read)**

**.is it irony that I was listening to 'pretty handsome awkward' while typing ths?.**

**Frank's POV**

Recently, the hospital had become more familiar to me than home is. Even though I wasn't staying there, I could weave my way in and out of the white hallways and white counters and white doors better than I could find my own bathroom.

For maybe three months now, my boyfriend Gerard has been staying here, in this white prison. Why? He's been diagnosed with a fatal type of cancer. Chances for him are slim, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to give up on getting him well again.

It seemed like hours instead of seconds before the big silver elevator doors opened and I stepped out, subconsciously already knowing which way to turn and which door would grant me the access to the love of my life, chained to a hospital bed and being forced into torture every day of his remaining life.

Tears started to sting in the back of my eyes as I looked through his window, my hand still held on the shiny metallic doorknob. I could see he was awake, staring at something out of my view. His once healthy raven black hair was reduced to an unshowered mess on top of his head-it having fallen out, regrown, fallen out, regrown again and was just starting over the process. Why can't that be me in there? I thought angrily to myself. I would do anything just to relieve him of his pain.

Slowly, I opened the door-he's been startled pretty easily lately, and I don't want to cause him any more pain than he's already in.

"Gee?" I said quietly, pushing the tears back behind my eyes, to the back of my mind. Every day I visit him, I fear it'll be my last, and I can't stand to think of him being taken away from my life. I won't let it happen. I can't. I need him.

"Hey, Frankie." He smiled sweetly, exposing his still perfectly white teeth. Lately, I've been the only thing that could make him smile like that, and vice versa. Moments of happiness were soon fleeting as they were taken over by anxiety, fear and the longing for things to be the way they used to. Where me and him would stay up all night eating cold pizza and watching that 70's show, or laughing our asses off at the stupid things. OR even just laying on the couch in each other's arms, lost in the other.

"Fraaaaannnnkiiieee?" His voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"huh?" He sighed and grabbed my hand as I walked over to his hospital bed.

"I know you're scared…I am too…But I promise I'll make it, Frankie, I promise. I'm strong, I know I can do this." He gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, kissing him on the lips.

"I believe in your babe." Then I looked away, still not completely sure I believed the words that just came out of my mouth.

"But what if this is the day, Gerard?" I said, "What if it happens today?" My voice was getting a little shaky.

"shhh…" he said, stroking my hair. Here he was, comforting _me_ when he was the one who had cancer.

"I can't imagine my life without you Gerard…" I said quietly, "I love you too much. And I'm just so fucking scared to think about what's going to happen if you…" I choked on my own words- "die…" I managed to squeak. He seemed to take it all in, then he sighed again, giving me another weak smile.

"I love you too, Frankie, and I always will. That's really all I can say." We kissed again, and just held each other, actions speaking louder than words ever could. Not even a sick demon like cancer could affect the love we still had for each other.

So lost in the moment, I nearly jumped through the ceiling when I heard the heart monitor beside his bed start to go crazy. My head snapped up, and I looked at it, then frantically to him.

"Gerard!" I nearly screamed as I saw his frail body starting to convulse on the bed. _What the fuck was happening?!_ "We need a fucking doctor in here! Now!" I shouted at the top of my voice, my tears from before finally taking over. I knew this was, it had to be. The end.

But it couldn't be. Not now. Please, God, not now.

"Gerard!" I cried, clutching to him desperately, his chokes and sobs almost mirroring my own. It was hard to decide who was in more pain right then. Both of us fighting against the laws of nature to be together.

"Gerard, please, don't leave me, I love you, please, not yet…" Suddenly, I was ripped from his arms, by men in white, soon crowding around him.

"Mr. Iero, please stay back." One said, but he was already dragging me away. Further and further away from him.

"NO!" I screamed, "You can't take him from me! I love him! Let me see him again! Just once more! Please!" But he simply shook his head and went back into the room, saying "I'm sorry.", shutting the door behind him.

I collapsed into a sobbing wreck on the floor. "Gerard!" I kept crying, over and over.

In the last moments on this Earth that Gerard had, the last moments we were together, I thought I could hear him say faintly

"I love you Frank…" behind the cold doors, as the monitor let it out's last beep, and everything went silent.


End file.
